


Fix You

by AstralFireCather



Series: This song reminds me of you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bartender!Suga, Drummer!Bokuto, Fashion Designer!Akaashi, Fluff, Guitarist!Kageyama, Hacker! Iwaizumi, M/M, Mafia boss!Oikawa, Manager!Kenma, Pianist!Kuroo, Singer!Daichi, Songfic, althought Kuroo also plays the bass, barista!yamaguchi, that's irrelevant to the story i just wanted to make him a gangster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralFireCather/pseuds/AstralFireCather
Summary: "Maybe it's what he deserved, Suga thought. Maybe he had been a bad faincé and that's why his godamn ex soon-to-be-husband didn't even appear to the ceremony. No, of course not, he had been the perfect fiancé, the perfect boyfriend, he didn't deserve that. But why was he feeling guilty then?"Sugawara Koushi was supposed to get married, but something, call it destiny, made him not to, now he thinks he doesn't deserve any more love, but that's until he meets a stranger on the train station who for sure will change his life.





	1. Fix me

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T FINISH ONE FIC WITHOUT STARTING ANOTHER SORRY. 
> 
> This is a songfic, because i really really love music and because i can do it.
> 
> All song are listed down below.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> EDIT: I CHANGED A FEW THINGS TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER
> 
> EDIT 2: IT NOW HAS A [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/1130018195/playlist/437zrDJKyICFWQZMIOV5HQ)

Maybe it was what he deserved, Suga thought. Maybe he had been a bad faincé and that's why his godamn ex soon-to-be-husband didn't even appear to the ceremony. No, of course not, he had been the perfect fiancé, the perfect boyfriend, he didn't deserve that. But why was he feeling guilty then?

“This is my fault” he said out loud, letting his thoughts finally leave his head, “I'm pretty sure I did something wrong and that's why Yuuji didn't even appear. For fucks sake at least he could have left a note on why am I that bad... mmph...” Suga couldn't finish his sentence because Oikawa's hand was on his mouth.

“Shut up, please, if you keep saying it's your fault I will fucking murder you too” Oikawa's voice was just a whisper.

“Yeah thank you, you are being such a support right now” Suga rolled his eyes “And what do you mean by _too_ ” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

“The idiot you were supposed to marry is my first victim” Oikawa's annoyance was palpable.

“Oh _really_? Good luck finding him" Suga said bitterly.

“Oh believe me, Iwa-chan will for me” of course Oikawa would ask his husband the expert hacker on this. At first sight this couple looked really innocent, even comical sometimes, but truly, these two were the most feared couple on the miyagi prefecture. Oikawa's father left his empire on Tooru's hands, and that meant a whole mafia under his command. Inside this mafia was Iwaizumi Hajime, he and Oikawa were friends since they were kids just because Iwaizumi's father was also working for the Oikawas at that time. Of course they fell in love and after years of denying it, they got married three years ago. Just as Suga was supposed to today, he thought with a little bit of envy.

“Don't... don't drag your husband into this, that poor guy has to already deal with you” Suga said looking at Oikawa, who gasped offended.

“Iwa-chan loves me for your imformation. But yeah, okay, I won't ask Iwaizumi...”

“Or none of the others” Suga remarked

“Or none of the others... to search for Terushima” Oikawa rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

“Thank you” Suga whsipered.

Hours later, he decided it was time to go home, although Oikawa insisted that he could stay on is home Suga prefered not to. He felt like a burden. So he went home, that home that one day he shared with Yuuji, that was now probably empty. Or at least that's what he thought, the moment he opened the door Suga met Yuuji's eyes.

“What the fu...” Suga said but Yuuji was faster.

“I'm sorry” that was all Terushima said. Suga waited to see if he was going to say something more, but he remained silent

“Excuse me what?” Suga blinked as the anger started to kick in “All you have to fucking say to me is that you are sorry? You know what? I'm sorry too, oh believe me I'm truly fucking sorry I ever met you” Suga said while he tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

“Koushi I... let me explain mys...”

“No. No just, shut the fuck up, grab your things and go” Suga embraced himself, Terushima lifted a hand to touch Suga's face but he turned away “and please don't touch me” Yuuji's eyes met the ground, and without a word he left. 

When the door closed Suga let out a whimper, followed by a sob and finally he allowed himself to cry all the tears he had been holding. 

The next day it all felt like a bad dream, but Suga knew it wasn't. He ignored all the calls he had been receiving since yesterday, checked some of his social media and got up from the bed. He had to go to work, pretend that nothing happened and be his cheerful self although all he wanted to do was to crawl in a hole and die. Working on a club was kind of a perk right now, he was allowed at least three drinks during the night and he was looking forward to them, also today they had live music thanks to a local band called Karasuno. Looking at the clock he realised that there were left hours until he had to go, so he tried to do the same he did before, he went to the kitchen, and made lunch, it was noon after alll, after having lunch while watching the tv sulking on that marriage programms were the bride goes looking for a dress and remembering how he was with Tooru and Keiji on that day, he took a shower and finally -in Suga's opinion- he started to get ready for work. 

The train station at those kind of hours was always empty, not that empty that day tho. A guy, a very handsome one, Suga can tell, was sitting on one of the benches. Suga stared at him, trying not to be obvious, but this guy was really good looking, and his thights, god his thights, Suga looked dirctly at them, it should be illegal for a boy with thights like this to wear such skinny jeans. When the train arrived both him and the stranger got inside, Suga felt lucky that he could stare a little more at the boy. Without being noticed of course.

Getting to work was really easy when the train station was just across the street. This was the final goobye with the stranger, Suga tried not to stare, but the guy also got up. Well, this had to be a joke, Suga thought, or not, maybe his house was near this zone. 

Or not, surely not, Suga blinked when both him and the handsome boy arrived to the club backdoor.

“May I... May I help you with something this is the backdoor and the club hasn't open yet” Suga tried to be polite, his sweet usual self, but the sttutering didn't help

“Oh, sorry, no, I mean, yeah, I'm the leader of the Karasuno band, I'm actually quite late since all of the other members are inside, I'm Sawamura Daichi, by the way” the boy, Sawamura, said with an embarassed smirk. Suga blinked.

“Oh... well then, welcome, I'm Sugawara Koushi, I'm one of the bartenders” he said quite embarassed too. Sawamura smiled and they both got inside.

“Suga-san you are quite early tod... oh hi.” a ball of bright orange hair appeared in scene. 

“Hinata, yeah I'm early today I just... I dind't want to be home any longer... you know” Hinata looked directly at Suga.

“Yeah, of course” the ginger faked a smile.

The members of the group greeted Sawamura with pats on the back and “what happened today, captain?” with smirks on their faces, while the later rubbed the back of his neck and apologized for being so late. Suga stared a little too much to be considered normal until Hinata cleared his throat.

“Suga-san, um... I need your help with some of the boxes...” the little boy lifted some of the boxes on the ground, leaving some for Suga.

“Oh, yeah, of course... Who's Kageyama by the way?” Suga smirks when Hinata blushes.

Hinata points to a black haired boy who's face looks too murderous for someone playing in a band. Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's boyfriend and the guitarist of the band, also the one who told Hinata to recommend the band to the owner of the club.

“He's cute, nice one Shouyou” Suga smirked when a blush crossed Hinata's face.

“Okay guys, let's start... um... where did I...? Oh, here, Okay guys let's start with the rehearsal, um should we start with... guys what do you say about fix you?” 

The band nodded and the melody started to sound through the speakers, Suga couldn't help but stop to listen as Sawamura started to sing.

_“When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse”_

Suga tried not to, he really did, but he ended up thinking about Yuuji.

_“And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse”_

Oh for sure it could be worse, Suga thought, he could leave you on the day of your wedding.

_“Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you”_

Suga really needed someone to fix him.

_"And high up above or down below_  
_When you're to in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you''ll never know_  
_Just what you're worth”_

_“Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you_ ” 

Suga tried not to cry, but it was overwhelming, the song reminded him too much of Yuuji and he didn't need that now, as Sawamura started to sing tears streamed down Suga's face, just as the song said.

_“Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears streamdown on your face_  
_And I_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I_  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try_  
_To fix you”_

The song ended and Suga tried to wipe his tears before anyone saw them, but it was too late Sawamura jumped off the stage and approached him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sawamura asked concerned.

“Oh, yeah... haha I just got something in my eye, um, while lifting the boxes don't worry too much haha” Suga tried to laugh it off and he knew he didn't sound convincing at all but if Sawamura knew he was lying he didn't say nothing, he just nodded and returned to the stage with his bandmates.

Suga rushed to the bathroom and washed his face, He looked at himslef in the mirror, his dark circles were showing too much and his face really looked awful, what a night awaits, he thought.

 

The time to open the club arrived and people started to come in, the music was at full blast and everyone had a drink in hand, including Suga. 

“Hey beautiful, put me a caipirinha” a woman, probably older than Suga, asked.

“Sure thing” Is all what Suga answered before turning to the bottles and making her cocktail.

“Thanks hun” and she left.

“Hey, Suga” Tanaka, his coworker, said “That's my sister, don't let her drink anymore please” 

Suga smiled and nodded. 

The moment had arrived, the band was about to start and the sound of shape of you by Ed Sheeran filled the room, and Sawamura's voice arrived to Suga's ears.

_“The club isn't the best place to find a lover_  
_So the bar is were I go_  
_Me and my friends at the table doing shots_  
_Talking fast and the we talk slow_  
_You come over start up a conversation with just me_  
_and trust me I'll give it a chance now_  
_Take my hand stop_  
_Put van the man on the jukebox_  
_And then we start to dance_  
_And now I'm singing like_  
_Girl you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
_Come on now follow my lead_  
_I may be crazy don't mind me_  
_Say boy let's not talk too much_  
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
_Come on now ollow my lead_  
_Come come on now follow my lead_.  
_I'm in love with shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Althought my heart is falling too_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Last night you were in my room_  
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
_Every day discovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Every day descovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_One week in we let the story begin_  
_We're going out on our first date_  
_You and me are thrifty_  
_So go all you can eat_  
_Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate_  
_We talk for hours and hours_  
_About the sweet and the sour_  
_And how your family's doing okay_  
_Leave and get in a taxi_  
_Then kiss in the backseat_  
_Tell the driver make the radio play_  
_And I'm singing like_  
_Girl you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me_  
_Come on now follow my lead_  
_I may be crazy don't mind me_  
_Say boy let's not talk too much_  
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_  
_Come on now ollow my lead_  
_Come come on now follow my lead._  
_I'm in love with shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Althought my heart is falling too_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Last night you were in my room_  
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
_Every day discovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_Well I'm in love with your body_  
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Every day descovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_I'm in love with shape of you_  
_We push and pull like a magnet do_  
_Althought my heart is falling too_  
_I'm in love with your body_  
_Last night you were in my room_  
_And now my bed sheets smell like you_  
_Every day discovering something brand new_  
_Well I'm in love with your body_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Come on be my baby come on_  
_Every day discovering something brand new_  
_I'm in love with the shape of you”_

Suga clapped and even whistled at the end of the song. The band was composed by Sawamura, Hinata's boyfriend, a weird owl-looking guy and a bed-headed one, with jet black hair. The latest was now pestering a small boy with very bad roots, probably their manger. They looked really good together, and their bond was obvious since the music sounded so good too. 

After a couple more songs, such as “Wannabe” as a joke (who knew Sawamura could rap too?) and classics like “Satisfaction”, the band was left a little pause to relax. And that meant Sawamura going to the bar where Suga was serving.

“I really need something to drink, put me a beer please I'm dying here” Sawamura smiled at Suga who handed him the beer without a word.

When Sawamura was about to leave Suga speaked “I... I... Sawamura... You guys are amazing, for real” Suga tried not to stutter although he failed miserably.

“Um, thanks, we do what we can, haha” Sawamura said blushing. “Oh by the way I knew your face was familiar, were you on the train erlier?”

“Oh yeah I was”> Suga smiled, and hoped that Sawamura hadn't cath him staring at his thights. 

“No prob, and call me Daichi please, Sawamura reminds me of my father” He laughed and then dissapeared into the crowd again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Fix You.- Coldplay
> 
> Shape of You.- Ed Sheeran (expect more song of Ed Sheeran in this fic bc i love him)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: Nikiforov-Yuuri and follow if you want to see trash.


	2. Maybe he played his cards wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IF YOU LIKED IT, IT WOULD MEANT THE WORLD FOR ME.
> 
> Songs at the end, like always.
> 
> EDIT: T NOW HAS A [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/1130018195/playlist/437zrDJKyICFWQZMIOV5HQ)

Suga couldn't stop thinking about Sawam... Daichi, his voice was truly a blessing and not only his voice, those thights were sure sculpted by god. After the night of the concert Suga tried to tell him he could call him whenever he wanted, to.. maybe drink a coffee or whatever but the moment he was in front of the boy all he said was something really stupid and then left, running, like a 15 year old. His excuse could be that the train was about to leave, but he couldn't regret more the choice of words.

 ** _“You... wait... wait I need air... you really told him “nice voice you have such a beautiful concert”?”_** Oikawa was laughing on the phone and Suga felt more and more embarassed.

“Could you quit laughing at me I feel bad enough” Suga felt his face hotter. 

**_“Sorry, I can't I mean, Kou, baby I love you but you are a little rusty when it comes to flirt, how many years were you with Terushima?”_** Oikawa asked

“Since we were 15” Suga said in a whisper, it still hurt thinking about him.

 ** _“And you are now 26, it's been eleven years and by that time you didn't have to do nothing either, because he was the one to confess”_** Oikawa said as a matter of fact.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say I wasn't trying to flirt with im anyway” Suga rolled over his bed to face the window.

 ** _“Oh, no, of course not, sorry for misunderstanding your description of him as “if god decided to put his face and his thights on a mortal” as a way of you not liking him in any way”_** Suga could hear Oikawa rolling his eyes.

I will hang up, I swear” Suga threatened.

 ** _“As if”_** Oikawa teased. **_“Wait Keiji is calling too, should we do a three way call?”_** Oikawa asked, his voice disorsioned by the fact that he moved the phone away to look at the screen.

>“Yeah sure" Suga agreed.

 ** _“Hello there dear Keiji”_** Oikawa said when he accepted the call.

“Hi, Keiji” Suga said too.

 ** _“Hello, Koushi, Tooru”_** Keiji greeted too. ** _“How have you been Koushi?”_** Akaashi asked, his voice sounded concerned.

 ** _“He's been quite fine since he already fell for a new guy”_** Oikawa talked before Suga could answer.

“Do you ever shut up Oikawa?” Suga huffed when he heard “no” on the other line “I've been okay, Keiji, it still hurts though” Suga closed his eyes to not start crying.

 ** _“Of course it does, but what was Tooru talking about a new guy?”_** Akaashi asked, tesingly. Having two best friends like this who would want enemies, Suga tought.

“Dear god no, it's just a guy from the band that went to the club yesterday, I just... he looked attractive that's all” Suga started blushing again.

 ** _“He says that his thights are his best feature, sculpted by god himself”_** Oikawa laughed as Suga gasped.

 ** _“Oh my, really? Should we start looking for restaurants for the date?”_** Akaashi laughed too.

“I hate you guys” Suga said even though he was smiling.

 ** _“Yeah sure”_** The other two said at the same time.

 ** _“Hey”_** Oikawa talked again **_“Why don't we meet at that new café that opened near my apartment?”_**

“Sounds like a plan, should we meet in 20?” Suga asked getting up 

**_“See you there then”_** Akaashi said and hang up

 ** _“Bye baby”_** Oikawa said and the line went silent.

Suga started dressing up, if he wanted to be on time he should leave in ten minutes. Even though for sure that they would have to wait for Oikawa since he would be late with the excuse that “beauty takes it time”

When Suga got there the only one who was there was Keiji. He looked stunning, like always.

“Hey Kei, Have you been waiting for long?” Suga said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Hi Suga, no I haven't I just got here, Tooru will be late, won't him?" Akaashi said smiling lightly.

“Of course he will” Suga confirmed.

“Wow, the betrayal, my two best frends talking trashy about me” Oikawa said dramatically appearing from behind Akaashi.

“You are always late, you can't blame us” Suga laughed at Akaashi's statement.

“Still” Oikwa puffed his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, we are such horrible friends, should we go inside?" Suga asked rolling his eyes.

Th café was pretty cute, it smelled like fresh-made coffee and pastries, it got a big menu blackboard above the counter and all of the tables had a little plant in the middle.

“Welcome, I'm Yamaguchi, can I help you?” The freckled boy behind the counter asked with a smile.

“Oh, hi., I want... a mocha, with a lot of whipped cream please” Suga said 

“I just want black coffee, without sugar please” Akaashi said to the horror of the whole café. 

“And I want a latte, thank you” 

They sat down on the table nearest to the window. 

“So, Iwa-chan was like “you can't use these guys to do your chores Trashykawa” but of course I can, they are at my service after all" Oikawa was talking about his life when Suga noticed something. 

“Hey, look this, this is the band that came to the club” Suga said pointing out a poster jut behind Oikawa. 

"Oh and who's the prince charming” Oikawa smiled devilish to the white haired guy, who rolled his eyes. 

“The singer, the one in the middle” Suga answered without looking away from the poster. 

“It says that they have a show tonight in here, maybe we should come, do you have to work today?” Akaashi asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“No, I don't, Asahi gave me a free day, when he saw me working he nearly had a heart attack, he told me I should rest a little” Suga explained. His boss, Asahi, was too good for this world he was always worrying about how his employees were and he and Suga knew each other since high school so he worried about him even more. 

“Well then, it's decided, we should go home now so we can dress up for tonight” Oikawa said getting up "But we should all go to Suga's house since he really does need help from a professional fashion designer, not me tho, I always look like a goddess" Oikawa looked directly at Akaashi. 

“Goddesses know how to combine colors” Akaashi looked nothing but sorry after saying that and Suga burst out laughing when he saw the offended look Oikawa had in his eyes. 

“I really truly hate you Keiji” Oikawa huffed and Suga laughed more. 

Akaashi made a sound of agreement and the three of them left the café to go to Suga's house. 

When they arrived the smell of vanilla and coconut filled their nostrils. Suga always smelled like this and Tooru and Keiji loved it. 

“Go and take a bath Sugawara Koushi, Akaashi and me will take care of your clothes” Oikawa said clapping. 

“Okay, but when are you going to get dressed?” Suga asked confused. 

“I always keep clothes on my bag” Akaashi answered. 

“And I have clothes here if you don't remember” Oikawa said. 

Suga went to the bathroom and filled the bath to the very top, the warm water made him completely relax, he started thinking what would he do when he saw Daichi, would him recognise Suga? Would he ignore him? Suga brushed those thoughts away and got out of the bath, he dried himself with a towel and got into the bedroom where Keiji and Tooru were. 

“Finally, I was about to call the police and an ambulance thinking you had drown” Oikawa said crossing his arms. 

“Don't worry, you weren't there that long, he's just being dramatic again” Akaashi said calmly. Oikawa gasped offended. 

“I was worried about my friend what the hell” Oikawa put a hand on his heart and the other on his forhead, dramatically. 

Suga laughed “Okay, okay, thank you for your concern. Now, Keiji what did you pick up for me?” Suga looked on the bed there was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater, along with a flat wing hat. “I could have picked that, but thank you hun” Suga says laughing. 

“We're going to a concert not a runway, and I know you well enough of course it's something you would have picked” Akaashi smiled patting Suga on the head. 

Akaashi and Oikawa were ready too, Oikawa with skinny jeans and a white shirt with a mustard cardigan and Akaashi with black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket.. They were ready to leave and Suga felt the nervousness start to kick in. 

“I don't know if I want to do this” Suga said when they were only five minutes away. 

“Oh, shut up, you're just nervous, come on, get in” Oikawa pushed Suga inside, making him crash with another body. 

“Sugawara?” A deep voice asked, when Suga lifted his head his face went deep red. 

“Daichi, oh, um, hi, hello” Suga heard how Oikawa and Akaashi snorted and turned around to give them a death stare that shut them up for 5 seconds before smiling again. 

“What are you... what are you doing here?” Daichi asked smiling. 

“Call me Suga please" Suga smiled "I came here with some friends that...” Suga was interrumpted by Oikawa. 

“Yes, hello my name is Oikawa Tooru, I heard a lot about you” Oikawa shook Daichi's hand. 

" I'm Akaashi Keiji, it's a pleasure” Akaashi gave a nod and Daichi gave it back. 

"Oikawa will you ever shut the fuck up” Suga asked under his breath for just Oikawa to hear, the later just smiled before turning to Suga and mouthing a “no, never” and leaving with Keiji following. 

“Um... sorry, for Oikawa I mean, he's like this everytime” Suga played with his hands nervous. 

“Don't worry although it's good to know that you talk about me” Daichi smiled, but this smile was different that the ones he gave before. 

“I...” Suga started but a voice from one of the speakers interrumpted. 

“Welcome to the Crows and Crowns café, I'm Yamaguchi and tonight we have a really special guest, Karasuno! Please welcome them with an applause” Yamaguchi finished and Daichi turned to Suga, said something that he couldn't hear and left running. 

“Earth calling Sugawara Koushi” Oikawa's hand went up and down before Suga's eyes.

“You asshole” Suga said looking directly at Oikawa.

“What the fuck why?” Oikawa gasped.

“Why? You really asking me why?” Suga talked fast.

“Hey calm down you too the concert is about to start” Akaashi said shuting the two guys up.

“Thank you, for coming tonight” Daichi's voice filled the café “We're going to start quite heavy today with one of our favorite songs to play, Do I Wanna Know, so please enjoy”

The music started to fill the room and Suga couldn't help but think that this song was going to be one of his favorites too.

_“Have you got color in your cheeks?_  
_Do you ever get that feelin' that you can't shift the tide_  
_That sticks around like summat's in your teeth_  
_Are there some aces up your sleeve_  
_Have you no idea that you're in deep_  
_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_  
_How many secrets can you keep?_  
_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_  
_When I play it on repeat_  
_Until I fall asleep_  
_Spilling drinks on my settee”_

Daichi's voice was deep and the atmosphere that filled the room made it difficult for Suga to look away.

_“Do I wanna know?_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_Sad to see you go_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_Baby we both know_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_Things that you can't say tomorrow day”_

Daichi locked eyes with Suga, and the later stopped breathing. It felt as if only the both of them were on the café, everyone else dissapeared the moment Suga locked eyes with Daichi.

_“Crawlin' back to you_  
_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_  
_'Cause I always do_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_  
_Now I've thought it through_  
_Crawling back to you”_

Daichi smiled, the same wild smile as before, and cheked Suga up and down before looking away but keeping the smile. 

_“So have you got the guts?_  
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_  
_If so I wanna know what time it shuts_  
_Simmer down and pucker up”_

He pouted, Suga thought, he just pouted he was not imagining this. Daichi really pouted.

_“I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_  
_On the cusp of trying to kiss you_  
_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_  
_But we could be together, if you wanted to”_

He looked at Suga again, just a glance, but Suga didn't miss it, because he was looking too.

_“Do I wanna know?_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_Sad to see you go_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_Baby we both know_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_Things that you can't say tomorrow day”_

Daichi looked so sexy, pulling his hair back and grabbing the microphone with both hands and... Suga stopped his trail of thought before it went too far

_“Crawling back to you_  
_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (calling when you've had a few)_  
_'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_  
_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody newv_  
_Now I've thought it through_  
_Crawling back to you, (do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_Sad to see you go_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_Baby we both know_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_Things that you can't say tomorrow day_  
_Do I wanna know?_  
_Too busy being yours to fall_  
_Sad to see you go_  
_Ever thought of calling darling?_  
_Do I wanna know_  
_Do you want me crawling back to you?”_

The last notes of the song sounded through the speakers, Kageyama was really good with the guitar but without the bassist, the one with the wild black hair and the drummer, the one with the owl-like face, this song would be really different. the song finished and everyone started clapping and shouting except Suga, who was looking directly at Daichi, mouth slightly agape. 

Oikawa tapped Suga's shoulder and took him out of the trance. 

“What?” Suga asked 

“Our little Keiji just made a friend, look over there slyly” Oikawa pointed where Akaashi was. He was talking with the drummer of the Karasuno and the boy seemed a little too friendly with Keiji, who was smiling flirty, something Suga and Oikawa only saw a few years ago when Keiji tried to seduce his boss to get a promotion, he got it. 

“Oh my god, wait take a photo, careful of the flash” Suga started laughing and Oikawa took out his phone, they were sure to take out the flash, and took the photo. In the photo Keiji was smiling and the guy was showing him something on his phone too. 

“Should we send it to him” Oikawa asked and Suga nodded 

They waited for Keiji to look at his phone and when he did he looked over at where Suga and Oikawa were and ran his thumb over his throat, threatening them. At that the two boys started laughing uncontrolablly. 

The concert started again and Kieji got back with them when the drummer got called over by the black haired guy who was pestering the pudding-head again. 

“Who was him Kei-chan?” Oikawa teased 

<“Yes, yes, he was buff as fuck Keiji, is he your new boyfriend?” Suga laughed when Keiji blushed 

“You both are assholes, he is Bokuto Koutarou, and of course he is buff, he is a drummer after all” Akaashi said calmly as always but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him. “He isn't my boyfriend but his bandmate sure is yours, Sawamura was looking at you a lot during that song” Akaashi said, and it was Suga's time to blush 

“Uuuuuh, feel the burn!” Oikawa said laughing. 

“Shut it you two” Suga said huffing. 

The last song of the night started, and Suga knew this song a tad too well. It was his favorite song.>

_“Maybe I came on too strong_  
_Maybe I waited too long_  
_Maybe I played my cards wrong_  
_Oh, just a little bit wrong_  
_Baby I apologize for it”_

Dive, a song that he had heard a thousand times, and the one that held a lot o memories with both of his best friends. So he looked over to Oikawa and Akaashi, who smiled big and bright and started singing with him. 

_“I could fall, or I could fly_  
_Here in your aeroplane_  
_And I could live, I could die_  
_Hanging on the words you say_  
_And I’ve been known to give my all_  
_And jumping in harder than_  
_Ten thousand rocks on the lake”_

Suga sang with all his heart, smiling brightly and remembering those trips on Keiji's car to nowhere with this song at full blast 

_“So don’t call me baby_  
_Unless you mean it_  
_Don’t tell me you need me_  
_If you don’t believe it_  
_So let me know the truth_  
_Before I dive right into you”_

He remembers the smell of the ocean, those days when the three f them went to a beach house. 

_“You’re a mystery_  
_I have travelled the world, there’s no other boy like you_  
_No one, what’s your history?_  
_Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_  
_'Cause I heard you do, mm”_

Suga heard Daichi's voice, and how he changed the lyrics when instead of girl said boy. At that he opened his eyes. 

_“I could fall, or I could fly_  
_Here in your aeroplane_  
_And I could live, I could die_  
_Hanging on the words you say_  
_And I’ve been known to give my all_  
_And lie awake, everyday don't know how much I can take_  
_So don’t call me baby_  
_Unless you mean it_  
_And don’t tell me you need me_  
_If you don’t believe it_  
_So let me know the truth_  
_Before I dive right into you_  
_I could fall, or I could fly_  
_Here in your aeroplane_  
_And I could live, I could die_  
_Hanging on the words you say_  
_And I’ve been known to give my all_  
_Sitting back, looking at every messy that I made_  
_'So don’t call me baby_  
_'Unless you mean it_  
_Don’t tell me you need me_  
_If you don’t believe it_  
_Let me know the truth_  
_Before I dive right into you_  
_Before I dive right into you_  
_Before I dive right into you”_

When the song ended Suga clapped and shouted along with Oikawa and Akaashi. When silence took over Daichi spoke 

“I dedicate this song to a boy I met not so long ago but sure as hell I want to get to know better, Sugawara Koushi” and Suga stopped breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I Wanna Know.- Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Dive.- Ed Sheeran (I told you I would use him a lot)
> 
> Come talk to me at Tumblr: Nikiforv-Yuuri and follow me if you wnna see trash


	3. I want to give your heart a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have family over in my house and it's difficult af to write with a 9 yr old cousin pestering you 24/7
> 
> BUT
> 
> Here it is, the third chapter.
> 
> Also, I want to point out that yesterday my city, Barcelona, suffered from a terrorist attack. I love this city with all my heart and I want to send my love to all the family victims and say thank you to my city and its people for being so strong. 
> 
> VA PER TU, BARCELONA.  
> :  
> PS: IT NOW HAS A [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/1130018195/playlist/437zrDJKyICFWQZMIOV5HQ)

Suga's sorroundings got blurry, every voice in the room just a mumble in his ears, and the only thing he could see was Daichi, smiling at him from the stage. His mind went blank and the next thing he knew is that he was running, running outside and he didn't stop running until he was outside his home, covered in sweat and tears.

“Calm down Suga” He tried to reasure himself. “No need to cry” Suga said again, but less convincing.

He was crying because he wasn't ready for having a crush again, because he wasn't ready to get his heart broken again, because he wasn't ready to give everything to someone who might dump him after just a night. 

As he entered his home Suga's phone lit up. Akaashi was calling.

“Suga are you okay?” Akaashi asked without waiting for Suga to answer first.

“Yes, I'm home, and... I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry” Suga said quietly, guilty for leaving his friends there.

“There's no need to be sorry” Akaashi's voice was soft “We're on our way there, open us the door okay?” he asked calmly.

“Yes, okay, I will” Suga nodded even tho he knew Akaashi couldn't see him.

5 minutes later the doorbell rang and Suga opened, the exact moment he opened the door he started little sobs started to come out.

“Kou, baby, don't cry” Oikawa said touching the side of Suga's face, who leaned on the touch.

“We're here, talk to us” Akaashi grabbed Suga's hands and started rubbing thm with his thumbs.

“I just... I just got overwhelmed, I don't want to have my heart broken again” the last sencente came out as just a whisper. “He's so handsome guys, and the song and everyone was looking and I don't know” tears streamed down his face. Akaashi and Oikawa shared looks, they didn't like seeing their friend like this.

“Do you have any ice cream left?” Akaashi asked.

“I... I think so?” Suga answered unsure of why his friend was asking that.

“Nice, I know you have a whole fucking ton of romantic movies” Keiji said smiling a little, “say one in... one, two three say one” he said rushing Suga to answer.

“Letters to Juliet” Suga answered still confused.

Keiji looked at Oikawa who got the idea and made Suga sit on the sofa while he put the movie and Akaashi got the ice cream.

Two hours later the three of them were sleeping curled up on the sofa.

Suga was the first one to wake up when the light of the TV bothered him too much.

“Oh for fucks sake what time is it?” he asked to no one in particular looking at the clock,

7:16 a.m, it said, Keiji and Tooru still passed out on the sofa, Tooru drooling a little and Keiji scowling in his dreams. Suga got up and turned off the TV, leaving a complete silence on the living room, he went to the kitchen and looked out of the window, the morning dew covered the leaves of Suga's plants, it was cold outside, it was obvious. Suga started to make breakfast for when his friends got up, two minutes later he heard the grunts and whines of the two guys, surely stiff and hurting because of the nap on the couch.

The two bodies got inside the kitchen like called y the smeel of coffee.

“Morning guys” Suga said with his cheerful usual self, he only recieved a stare and a grunt as an answer. “Should we put some music for you two to wake up” Suga asked and even though he knew his friends would kill him for being so loud at such an early hour he turned on the speaker connected to the ipod and a song started to sound, Suga singing along

_“Party girls don't get hurt_  
_Can't feel anything, when will I learn_  
_I push it down, push it down”_

Suga heard Keiji groan and laughed a little.

“Oh c'mon guys, I know you know the lyrics” Suga looked over to where the two guys were, non of them being morning people they just rolled their eyes at Suga's morning energy.

_“I'm the one "for a good time call"_  
_Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell_  
_I feel the love, feel the love”_

Suga started to dance around his friends who smirked when Suga pulled out funny faces at the “good time call” part.

_“1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_Throw 'em back, till I lose count”_

Suga prepared for the big note hoping his friends would too.

_“I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier”_

Keiji and Tooru sang as loud as they could just as Suga did. The trio started laughing when Tooru got off key at the higher notes.

_"But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight"_  
_Sun is up, I'm a mess_  
_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_  
_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_  
_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_  
_Throw 'em back till I lose count_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_  
_Like it doesn't exist_  
_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_  
_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_  
_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_  
_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_  
_On for tonight_  
_On for tonight”_

They went on and on with the song, dancing and laughing and when it ended they just stood there, panting and in silence.

“I knew you knew the lyrics” Suga laughed, but his laugh died the moment the door bell rang. Suga thew a questioning look at his friends who just shrugged to indicate that they didn't know anything.

The trio went to the door, Suga wasn't that scared. Maybe it was a neighbour, or maybe the mail. So he opened the door hoping it wasn't a murderer or something wo...rse.

There, at the porch, stood Sawamura Daichi in all his glory, he wasn't looking in Suga's direction but at the door number on the wall next to him.

“What are...” Suga's voice went out some octaves too high, he cleared his throat and tried again “What are you, um, doing here?” At the end of the sentence his voice died again because Sawamura's eyes were fixed on his.

“I, um... er... I just” he cleared his throat “I wanted to see if your were fine, um... you stromed out yesterday and all... um that” His voice sounded nervous and the fact that just behind Suga were another four eyes looking directly at him didn't help at all. 

“Oh, fine, I'm fine, thanks foryour concern” Suga faked a smile. Behind him Oikawa cleared his throat to drag the attention to him.

“I think Keiji and I should leave, you have things to discuss” Oikawa smiled and then continued “But, Sawamura, choose your words wisely” He was still smiling, but this one was more of a warning.

“Yeah, uh... I” Daichi started but Suga interrumpted him.

“Oikawa shut the fuck up please” Suga looked at Oikawa with a begging face and then proceed to close his eyes and pinch he bridge of his nose.

“Okay, okay, we will be on the kitchen if you need anything” Keiji, who remained silent until that moment, started to push Tooru on the kitchen's direction.

“So... come in” Suga balanced his feet on his heels and turned around indicating Daichi to follow him.

The faint sound of the radio on the kitchen could still be heard thanks to the silence that fell between the two guys now sat on the couch.

“I just, I don't know how to say this without a song, because with music is how I better express myself so...” Sawamura took a breath and started singing.

_“The day I first met you_  
_You told me you never fall in love”_

Suga stared, he never told he wasn't going to fall in love again. In the first place he didn't even told him if he was single or not. But the fact that he was singing to him so near and what it seemed with all his heart made Suga feel... things

_“But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was”_

Well, yes he was in fact afraid of falling again, but how good at reading people Sawamura could be?

_“Now here we are so close yet so far_  
_Haven't I pass the test?”_

There was no test to pass, Sawamura was Suga's type, everyone's type, he was handsome as fuck, Suga thought. The only thing that made Suga stand back was the pain he felt because of Yuuji.

_“When will you realize_  
_Baby I'm not like the rest”_

Oh, Suga knew that he was not like the rest, he really did. But it wasn't that easy.

_“Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know your scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah yeah”_

Suga looked at Daichi's eyes, they were sincere, he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to give his heart a break.

_“A Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply”_

Maybe he meant yesterday by that?

_“The world is ours if you want it_  
_We can take it, if you just take my hand_  
_There's no turning back now_  
_Baby try to understand”_

Yes, Suga was trying to understand why his heart was beating so fast and why he felt like crying again.

_“Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah yeah”_

Daichi repeated himself, now a little more close to Suga than before, and now his hands were on Daichi's hands and Suga felt like he was about to pass out.

_“When your lips are on my lips_  
_And our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run”_

Well, they never kissed before, only on Suga's dreams. For a moment it seemed that Daichi looked at Suga lips who parted a little letting air get inside. 

_“Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know your scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break”_

Suga felt hot tears leave his eyes a run through his cheeks. Daichi lifted a hand and wiped away those tears with a gentle touch, Suga leaned into it without reakising and then blushing a little he avoided Daichi's gaze.

_“'Cause you been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away_  
_Some things you can't disguise”_

This particular verse made Suga's heart stop a little, Daichi seemed to see that because again his hands were on Suga's face but this time to made the white haired guy look into his eyes.

_“Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby I can erase the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_  
_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you never fall in love”_

The moment Daichi finished the sentence Suga's lips were on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> Chandelier.- Sia
> 
> Give Your Heart a Break.- Demi Lovato
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: Nikiforv-Yuuri and follow if you wanna see trash.


	4. Stay with me, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK, AFTER A REALLY LONG TIME, HERE IT IS CHAPTER FOUR. 
> 
> Songs listed below, like always.
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS IF YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY!
> 
> IT NOW HAS A [PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/1130018195/playlist/437zrDJKyICFWQZMIOV5HQ)

Suga felt how soft Daichi's lips were, totally opposite to his chapped ones. He was about to get lost in that kiss when Daichi put his hand on his face. Suga's senses came back and, with all the strenght he had, he separated from him, who looked stunned. 

“I'm...” Suga tried to say.

“Don't... don't say anything if you're going to apologize, please, there's nothing to be sorry for” Daichi talked first, Suga's apology died on his throat.

“I wasn't going to apologize” Suga rolled his eyes, trying to sound convincing.

“I don't know why, but I don't belive you” Daichi mocked him “But, Suga, now being serious, are you okay? With this? With us?” he asked grabbing one of Suga's hands.

“I'm... not sure” Suga looked down, avoiding Daichi's gaze.

“You're not sure with what” Akaashi looked at Suga worried.

“Keiji?” Suga touched his head, it hurt “What are you doing here?” his voice went out raspy and his throat went dry intantly.

“What do you mean what I'm doing here? Suga did you hit your head tonight?” Akaashi looked confused, as if everything Suga said came out new for him.

“Weren't you at the kitchen with Tooru a moment ago? And where's Dai...” suddenly it downed on him, he dreamt it all, that'a why Keiji didn't understand anything and that's why Daichi wasn't there. Tips of what he did last night appeared into his mind, and explained his headache “Ah, shit” Suga put his hands on his face, rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Akaashi lightly rubbed Suga's back, he sat down and Suga leaned over his friend, hiding his face on Akaashi's neck.

“I'm fine, I just had a really weird dream” Suga sighed. It was indeed a weird dream.

Hours passed before Akaashi and Tooru left Suga's home, and it took him at least three times of him saying he was okay and that he was absolutely sure about what was he doing, it might be a lie because he wasn't a bit sure of what he was doing with his life, but it was something Tooru nor Akaashi should know. 

Finally he was alone, he loved his friends, with all his heart, but he really needed that time alone.  
Suga went to the bathroom, filled the tub to the very top and put some music.

_“Circles, we’re going in circles_   
_Dizzy’s all it makes us_   
_We know where it takes us_   
_We've been before_   
_Closer, maybe looking closer_   
_There's more to discover_   
_Find out what went wrong without blaming each other_   
_Think that we got more time_   
_When we’re falling behind_   
_Gotta make up our minds_   
_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_   
_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_   
_And we take, take, take it for granted that we’ll be the same_   
_But we're making all the same mistakes_   
_Wake up, we both need to wake up_   
_Maybe if we face up to this_   
_We can make it through this_   
_Closer, maybe we'll be closer_   
_Stronger than we were before, yeah_   
_Make this something more, yeah_   
_Think that we got more time_   
_When we’re falling behind_   
_Gotta make up our minds_   
_Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games_   
_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_   
_And we take, take, take it for granted that we’ll be the same_   
_But we're making all the same mistakes_   
_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is_   
_When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix_   
_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_   
_While you're making all the same mistakes_   
_Don't look back_   
_But if we don't look back_   
_We’re only learning then_   
_How to make all the same, same mistakes again_   
_So we play, play, play all the same old games_   
_And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change_   
_And we take, take, take it for granted that we’ll be the same_   
_But we're making all the same mistakes_   
_Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is_   
_When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix_   
_And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay_   
_While you're making all the same mistakes”_

Suga sank even further on the tub letting the water cover his face, getting out to breath and then letting half of the face out.. His thoughts invaded his mind. What was Terushima doing now? Was he were he wanted to be? Maybe he already found the person he wanted to be with. And Daichi? How was he doing, just after Suga left running what were his thoughts, he should have thought that Suga was some kind of a freak. He didn't have to go to work tonight, well in 2 weeks, will Daichi play at the club again? Maybe not, since he made things akward. Suga tried to block out those thoughts, sighing again. He got out of the tub, got dressed with fresh clothes and went back to the living room. 

There was nothing to watch, he should search for a movie, a disney one... The doorbell rang and Suga let out a grunt, he was sure it was either Tooru or Akaashi coming to check out on him, so he opened the door ready to let out a lie and getting them out of there. But it wasn't neither Tooru nor Akaashi, it was Daichi, and he was sure this time he wasn't dreaming, he pinched himslef just to be sure, and now he was extra sure he wasn't dreaming.

“How... how did you found my house” Suga tried to say without sttutering, failing miserably.

“Your friend... um... Oikawa, gave me your adress” Daichi smiled a little showing him the text on Oikawa's chat.

“I should really tell him to not give my adress with such ease” he said more to him than for his intruder. “So... why are you here for?” he asked, now a little more relaxed.

“I wanted to ask you if you were oka...? Daichi started to say but Suga interrumpted.

“I am, thank you for your concern now, if you don't mind...” Suga tried to close the door but Daichi's foot was in the way.

“No, Suga, we really have to talk, why did you left running? Maybe I had interpreted the signals wrong but I was sure you liked me” Daichi opened the door completly and got inside.

“I... dear fucking god” he muttered, “yes, I do like you, it's just that right now it's extremly complicated for me, and it will be for you if you don't let this go...” Suga started rambling

“Suga” Daichi tried to say but Suga wouldn't stop talking about Yuuji “Suga” he tried again, Suga heard him, but couldn't bring himself to stop, “Suga!” Daichi let out louder. Capting Suga's attention finally. “Please, open up to me”

Suga stared at him, if he was going to open up, it would be with a song.

_“Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_   
_But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man_   
_These nights never seem to go to plan_   
_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”_

Daichi grabbed Suga's hand, and squeezed it.

_“Oh, won't you stay with me?_   
_'Cause you're all I need_   
_This ain't love it's clear to see_   
_But darling, stay with me”_

It wasn't love, not yet, but Suga wanted to know him, wanted to discover what type of lover Daichi was. 

_“Why am I so emotional?_   
_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_   
_And deep down I know this never works_   
_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt”_

He started crying, he knew it was gonna be really difficult, and that probably there was gonna be a lot of problems before they could be completly happy. Even if he didn't want to, he was still in love with Yuuji, and it hurt a lot.

_“Oh, won't you stay with me?_   
_'Cause you're all I need_   
_This ain't love it's clear to see_   
_But darling, stay with me_   
_Oh, won't you stay with me?_   
_'Cause you're all I need_   
_This ain't love it's clear to see_   
_But darling, stay with me_   
_Oh, won't you stay with me?_   
_'Cause you're all I need_   
_This ain't love it's clear to see_   
_But darling, stay with me”_

Suga sang the last verse in a whisper. Daichi looked at him, put his hand on his face, and finally, kissed him, this time for real.

“Wow” Daichi said when they parted.

“Wow, indeed” Suga said laughing a little.

“Suga, I... I know this ain't gonna be easy, and before everything, I need to know what happened to you” Daichi said, caressing Suga's hand with his thumb.

“I” Suga closed his eyes “I was supposed to get married the day before we met, well it was gonna be a really big wedding, and of course everyone was already there. So... the moment arrived and we were supposed to walkdown the aisle together, but he wasn't nowhere to be seen. After two hours I gave up on trying to call him or sending him messages and assumed he wasn't gonna come. So we dismissed everyone, the looked awkward around me, like sorry for me, I didn't need their pity, i needed to know where that asshole was. But... after a couple of hours at Okawa's house I finally came here, and that fucker, oh my god” Suga hid his face on his face “he was here, sitting on the entrance like it was not big deal, like he didn't ditch me on hour fucking wedding day. He tried to explain himslef, but I didn't want to heart it, so I told him to leave, and he did, he left, I haven't seen him since then” Suga tried to not cry out of the anger that it produced him remember that.

“Well, that's an asshole right there” Daichi's gaze turned darker than before. “And what's his name, may I ask?” he was talking through his teeth, clearly angry. 

“Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji” Suga said, afraid that if he didn't say it Daichi would find his own ways to know it. 

“If I ever see that...” His hand curled in a fist and his body tensed up.

“Don't...” Suga tried to calm him down “if it wasn't for he, we wouldn't have met” Suga said, realizing it. 

“That's true” Diachi said, and kissed him again, leaving Suga senseless.

A couple of hours passed before Daichi left Suga's home, they stayed cuddled up watching a movie the whole time. And Suga was grateful of that. Now it was time to call his friends.

 ** _“Oikawa don't be an asshole”_** Suga heard the moment his friend picked up the phone. **_“Shut it Iwa-chan, I'm talking with Suga on the phone”_** He heard Oikawa's muffled voice, **_“Yes, darling?”_** He asked now on the phone.

“Three way call” Suga said, and added Akaashi. 

**_“'Sup gorgeous”_** Akaashi said picking up.

 ** _“Are you drunk?”_** Oikawa asked.

 ** _“Drunk in love”_** Akaashi answered, clearly drunk.

“Say hello to Bokuto from us” Suga said, Daichi told him one of his bandmates had a date tonight and that he was being really secretive, so Suga knew on the moment.

 ** _“Sure thing”_** Akaashi answered. **_“What are you calling for Sug? Are you okay?”_** Akaashi asked then.

 ** _“Yeah, I want to know”_** Oikawa said excitedly.

“Well, um today, thanks to Oikawa by the way, Daichi came home” Suga heard Oikawa gasp and Akaashi incorporate himself on, surely, the bed. “And... we... may... have... um... kissed” now they were screaming, and Suga had to put the phone away from his hears.

 ** _“Oh my god”_** Akaashi gasped **_“Was it good? Did you fucked? How it was? Was he good in bed?”_** Oikawa laughed at Akaashi's questions and Suga blushed.

“No, we didn't, we just kissed and it was awesome” Suga bit his bottom lip. 

The conversation went on for hours, until Suga fell asleep talking, and with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: 
> 
> Same Mistakes.- One Direction
> 
> Stay With Me.- Sam Smith
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: Nikiforov-Yuuri and follow if you want to see trash.


End file.
